Cassim
Cassim is the father of Aladdin in Aladdin III: Aladdin & The King Of Thieves. He Played Steele's Musher in Simbalto He is a musher He Played Tyro in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an earthbending father He Played Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) Justice League The Animated Series And Justice League And Justice League Unlimited (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a superhero He Played Joe in Brainy & The Krypto He is an Italian waiter He Played Shag's Owner in Road Animals He is the president of Switzerland He Played Mufasa in The Arabian King He is a Lion He Played Adult Avatar Roku In Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style He is a Fire Nation-born Avatar He Played King Triton in The Little Mer-Russian, and The Little Aztec Girl He is a sea king He Played Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) He is a Jedi Knight He Played Batman In Justice League Princebalto Human Style He Is A Superhero Portrayals: * In Baltladdin III: Baltladdin & The King Of Thieves he is played By Winston * In Aangladdin III: Aangladdin & The King Of Thieves, he is played By Obi-Wan Kenobi * In RiffRaffladdin III:RiffRaffladdin & The King Of Thieves Played by Adult Simba * In Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves, he is played by Thomas O'Malley * In O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves, he is played by O.G. Readmore. * In Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves he is played By Fox * In Simbaladdin 3: Simba and the King of Thieves Played By Zuba * In Dodgerladdin 3:and The King of Thieves Played By Balto * In Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves he is played by Great Uncle Bulgaria * In Kovuladdin 3: The King of Thieves Played by Xiro * In Boldladdin 3: The King of Thieves Played by Fox * In Reekoladdin 3: The King of Thieves, he is played by Panda * In Basilladdin 3: The King of Thieves, he is played by Hiram * In Linkladdin 3: The King of Thieves, he is Played by King Harkinian * In Hiroladdin and the King of Thieves, he is played by Prince Eric. * In Cobaltladdin 3: The King of Thieves, he is played by Ironhide. * In Domonladdin 3: The King of Thieves, he is played by Li Shang. * In Kionladdin 3: The King of Thieves, he is played by Adult Simba. * In Anarioladdin III: Anarioladdin & The King Of Thieves he is played by Patrick Eval. * In Gusladdin 3: Gusladdin and the King of Thieves, he is played by Prince Anario * In Trampladdin 3: The King of Thieves Played by Dodger * In Darienladdin 3: Darien and the King of Thieves, he is played By Dave Seville * In Maxladdin 3: The King of Thieves he is played by Norman. * In Sammyladdin 3: He is Played by Sammy's Dad Gallery: Cassim.jpg Cassim and Taffy..png Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders